


Rationality (Ver2)

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Actions Have Consequences [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Iron Man, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Pre-Slash, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes had done a lot of things—good, bad—horrifying. But the one thing he knew in this moment was that Steve was an idiot. Steve wasn’t that little guy anymore—and it seemed Steve hadn’t figured that out.Figured out that no matter what he thinks—no matter what he says or does—he was not a supreme judge. He did not get to judge what people deserved to know or not; whether they were innocent or guilty; whether they deserved the truth.And so when he hears Stark, Tony—the child he had a hand in orphaning—ask Steve if he knew. James—and Soldat—knew no matter what Steve claimed, he had become a shitty person in their time apart.(or maybe he was finally disillusioned.)-----P1 (version 2)This is a rewrite of a piece with the same title.





	Rationality (Ver2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of another piece with the same title. You don't have to read the previous as this is mostly just an improved version, I'm not as impressed by the old one now and decided I wanted to redo it.
> 
> More details and generally better writing.
> 
> Previous version if you'd like to read: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288551
> 
> Russian translations will be at the bottom.

James Buchanan Barnes (no Steve, he wasn’t Bucky anymore—couldn’t be Bucky. He’d died a long time ago and no matter how many times you give those damn puppy eyes, he isn’t coming back. Soldat vigorously agrees in that regard) had seen and done a lot in his unnaturally long life. Half of which he wasn’t even in control for.

(He can remember the fall as clear as day; can remember the feeling of air rushing past him; can remember the adrenaline flooding his veins; can remember his heart beat so fast it felt like it was trying to escape; can remember his eyes wide with indescribable fear.

He fell for what had felt like an eternity, yet he also realistically knows he only fell for nothing more than a minute at most.

He could remember _painpainpainpain_—

Could remember _coldcoldcoldcold_—

Could remember being dragged, could remember colours that stood out against the snow.

Could remember there being so much _redredredred_—

There was a lot lost to time in those moments—he could remember the operation on his arm—could remember the first time he’d experienced cryofreezing.

It had been far colder than anything he’d been subjected to before—more than he could ever imagine was possible.

The next time he was awake, he was subjected to the torture—to the harsh indoctrination—to the _Chair_. But it wasn’t just the Chair—it was the padded room—the isolation—the beatings.

He wasn’t sure when he suddenly wasn’t alone in his head but the presence began as a flicker which burned brighter and brighter each day until Soldat came into being—becoming a solid person because of the Chair.

Time thereafter was difficult for him to remember—memories lost to trauma and pain. There were only flashes for the next several decades—lingering thoughts that Soldat gave him as he drifted between the edges of dormant and consciousness.)

But something that had never been lost to James was his intelligence—and therefore knew immediately as Stark said _“I know that road.”_ that everything was not going to end well.

James couldn’t believe his ears when Steve tries to lie to Stark.

“Did you know?”

“I didn’t know it was him.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?”

“…Yes.”

Stark jerked backwards, chin jutting upwards in a twitchy gesture, eyes burning with tears.

Shit.

James felt the punch to the chest at the sheer betrayal on Stark’s face.

It also killed James inside as Steve attempted to _lie_.

Steve opened his mouth—no doubt to justify and defend when James beat him to it.

“Steve.” He made sure his voice was sharp. Steve met his eyes over Stark’s shoulder. “Just _don’t_ even.”

“Bucky—”

“_No_.”

Stark turned to look at him, the blackeye—more purple now—making his puffy eyes with tears look even worse. But the emotions Stark stares at him with, that anger, that _betrayal_ was all aimed at Steve.

“You did.” Stark’s voice was deathly quiet as he looked back at Steve in disgust.

The next several moments are a flurry of motion and Bucky is forced to back away from the fighting men.

But as Stark lands harsh and brutal punches on Steve, James didn’t even feel an ounce of pity.

Steve deserved it.

Deserved to learn that _actions have consequences_.

(Soldat agreed, he had never liked Steve, especially after Bucharest. Why couldn’t he have just let the officers come knocking, especially since, no Steve, it _wasn’t_ a shoot on sight order. He and Soldat would have willing went with them but just the sheer sight of _Captain America_ stood there had set off them off.)

James caught movement from the corner of his eye—stopping him momentarily from intervening. Especially when Soldat diverts his attention to the movement too.

Zemo had moved closer to the window, smiling in delight at the fight he’d caused.

“Why?” He questioned.

Zemo turned to him and continued to smile, this time mockingly. “You, unfortunately, were just _collateral_ in this, Barnes. Just a tool for something more. It was time the others learned the type of people they have protecting the world.”

Both he and Soldat hate how Zemo refers to them as a tool.

_Bastard/ I am more than willing to kill him for us/ No, alive is better. So he can pay for his crimes._

“I rather like Stark however, at least he _knows_ and is willing to change to do what must be done. I mean, he’s been cleaning up after them since 2012. I almost pity him; he was a necessity in this also.”

The sound of armour taking a hit turned James’s attention away abruptly. James tensed as Steve whacks his shield into Starks’s armour and it sent him sprawling to the ground with a shout.

One hit, two hits—

_Soldat_ was across the room in seconds, ripping Rogers off the battered brunet. Stark’s helmet had been ripped off and with wide eyes stared at the shield that had been lodged into his chest piece and directly into the power source. It flickered and died.

(Soldat listened to the wheezy breaths Stark tried to take. Conclusion: pre-existing damage to the chest.)

Soldat hissed a Rogers, body tense.

“Bucky—”

“Нет.”

Rogers froze, eyes widening.

“Stand down, Ублюдок. You have done enough damage.”

Rogers stands slowly, body tense and ready to continue to fight but he was clearly unfit to do so, especially in his current state—Stark had done serious damage. “Your name is—"

“_Shut up_.” A strangled mix of a Russian and Brooklyn accent lit their tone. “You have caused /_enough harm_/ for someone claiming to / _be self-righteous_. _You’re sure_ / doing a дерьмо job.”

“Bucky—”

Soldat growled. “_Neither of our names are Bucky.”_

Tony’s wheezy breathing hitched in a strangled way and becomes more noticeable, beginning to seriously worry James.

_Get him to leave, he’s done enough / Понял._

“Leave, before we fight and I will not hold back as Stark has.”

“Bu—_James_, please.”

Soldat just sneered. “Leave.”

Rogers stumbles back, eyes wide with confusion and tears.

Only once Soldat was sure Rogers would not come charging back, his feet on concrete having vanished from earshot, did he turn to Stark. The man stared up at them with confused, angry, and exhausted eyes.

“Apologies for not interrupting sooner.”

Stark just wheezed more. “Which one are you? Barnes or the Winter Soldier.”

“Soldat.” He answered truthfully. “We co-exist, have been since James awoke. It has been different for me to understand morality since I was created to protect James from Hydra’s torture.” Soldat crouched. “Do you require assistance getting from the suit?” He pulled the stupid frisbee from the chest piece and chucked it over his shoulder in a discarding manner.

Stark nodded but said nothing more. It didn’t matter—his eyes said it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Нет – no
> 
> Ублюдок -bastard
> 
> Дерьмо – shit
> 
> Понял – understood


End file.
